happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperialische Volkspartei
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Party Information |- ! Chairman | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Ideology | } |- ! Political Position | } |- ! Founded | } |- ! Reichstag Seats | } |- ! Chancellorship | } |- ! Members | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Party Song | } |- ! Newspaper | } |- ! Youth Wing | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Imperial People's Party is a political party active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. It is a conservative, libertarian, monarchist party founded in 1948 by a coalition led by Reichskanzler Hans Schultz. The IVP has held a majority in the Reichstag since the 2012 election cycle, and has also held the Chancellorship since that time. From 2016 to 2018 the IVP held the first single party supermajority government in the history of the Kaiserreich. Founding The IVP was founded in 1948 by a group of Reichstagsabgeordneter as the first new political party of the restored Empire. The IVP was created as a party with a libertarian background, as well as a strong support of the Monarchy. The Party is generally considered to be founded by Hans Schultz, who was a social democrat before the Second World War, but became a staunch monarchists and libertarian as a result of the Nazi takeover. Schultz remained with the IVP even after the reformation of the Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich in 1950. The IVP was temporarily displaced from power by the Christliche Unionsparte in 1955 after Schultz recused himself under constitutional mandate, with the election of Rudolf Schmidt. Despite this, the IVP regained power in the 1960 elections, with Schmidt's popularity tanking as a result of the growing communist crisis, which the public perceived was not properly contained by his administration. This was enough to make Schultz come out of retirement for the 1960 election, and the extremely popular Chancellor swept the election, and cemented the IVP majority in the Reichstag that year and for the next two. After Schultz's mandatory retirement in 1970 the IVP again secured the Chancellorship with Karl Sonntag, who would serve two terms, although his administration would see declining seats in the Reichstag, and eventually Eric Mueller of the Demokratische Union des Reiches would take the Chancellorship in 1980. The IVP would not retain it's majority in the Reichstag until 2008, but would have one Chancellor, Helga Olengard, from 1990 to 1995. Mueller would hold the Chancellorship again from 1995-2000, but the IVP and Reichspartei formed a coalition for the 1999 Reichstag elections, and would win a majority, with the IVP candidate, Otto Kleinwald, securing the Chancellorship in 2000 and losing it again in 2005 to Reichspartei candidate Markus Fensterburg, and seeing the coalition dissolve after Fensterberg ran against IVP candidate Robert Bergmann in 2010. This event caused the Reichspartei to fall out of favor, and lost most of their seats in 2012, and seeing the IVP regain a majority in the Reichstag, and in 2015, still holding the majority, Bergmann was elected to the Chancellorship, with Fensterburg leaving an embattled Chancellorship. The IVP maintained their clear majority (over 50% of the Reichstag) from 2012 until 2018, when they were caught in the rise of left wing extremism, retaining a simple majority, but now seriously threatened by the SPK. Political Position The IVP is based on libertarianism, with Happy Nation style of governance that stresses personal liberty. The party also advocates for traditional German values, such as independence, work ethic, and national pride. They are thus also the only party to officially consider themselves monarchists, although only the two fringe parties are actually against the throne. IVP Chancellors * Hans Schultz (1945-1955, 1960-1970) * Karl Sonntag (1970-1980) * Helga Olengard (1990-1995) * Otto Kleinwald (2000-2005) * Robert Bergmann (2015-Present) Important Members * Kaiser Wilhelm III (Honorary Charter Member, was not legally allowed to participate in politics) * Karl Langenscheidt - Stellvertretender Kanzler under Hans Schultz from 1960-1970, Reichstagsabgeordneter from 1954-1960, 1972-1981) Category:Imperialische Volkspartei Category:Political Parties Category:Kaiserreich